1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an exhaust gas after treatment apparatus of a motor vehicle, the exhaust gas after treatment apparatus comprising a hollow cylindrical casing shell inside of which a catalytic converter and an inflow chamber, for receiving exhaust gas to be purified by the exhaust gas catalytic converter, are arranged. Therein, the inflow chamber is defined by a first bottom portion and a second bottom portion arranged spaced apa rt from, and opposite to the first bottom portion.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
From DE 101 23 359 A1 an exhaust gas after treatment apparatus of a motor vehicle having a hollow cylindrical casing shell is known, wherein inside the casing shell an exhaust gas catalytic converter and an inflow chamber, for receiving exhaust gas to be purified by the exhaust gas catalytic converter, are arranged. Therein, the inflow chamber is defined by a first bottom portion and a second bottom portion arranged spaced apart from, and opposite to the first bottom portion.
Such exhaust gas after treatment apparatuses represent, in particular for application in commercial vehicles, already due to their casing size, a considerable cost factor.